


Tempus est iocundum

by Cibbs



Series: Abigail es una niña pequeña [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Por fin ha llegado la primavera y Will, Hannibal y Abigail lo celebran con un picnic en el parque. Con ellos va Winston, al que Abigail ya se ha acostumbrado. La pequeñita lleva coronas de flores para todos, que ha hecho ella misma con alambre y papel de seda. Después de una buena comida, Will canta una canción para Abigail, que ya ha colocado a todos sus coronas. Pero falta la de Hannibal, que se ha quedado dormido en el hombro de Will, embelesado por el sonido de la voz del joven.
Relationships: Will graham & hannibal lecter & abigail hobbs
Series: Abigail es una niña pequeña [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678780
Kudos: 6





	Tempus est iocundum

Abigail les dijo a sus padres que ella compraría el papel para hacer las flores. Will tenía algo de miedo que una niña tan pequeña cruzase sola las cuatro calles de distancia que les separaban de la papelería más cercana. Pensaba en los coches que atravesaban las calles a toda velocidad, las bicicletas que no respetaban a los peatones… La voz de Hannibal logró tranquilizar al joven. Le prestó su teléfono móvil a Abigail y le dijo que, si había algún problema, les llamase a casa.

“Winston hará de guardián.” Dijo la niña mientras Will enganchaba el mosquetón dorado de la correa a la argolla del collar del perro.

La niña metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo los billetes que Will acababa de darle, un trozo de papel donde estaban escritas las cosas que necesitaban y el teléfono, cogió la correa de Winston, besó a sus padres y cruzó la puerta de la mansión. Respiró profundamente antes de bajar los escalones. Abigail y Winston recorrieron el pequeño sendero, atravesaron la verja y llegaron a la calle.

“¡Allá vamos!” Pensó al comenzar su aventura.

Empezaron a caminar por la acera. De vez en cuando, Winston se paraba a olfatear el suelo o las plantas que crecían en la hierba a ambos lados del camino.

“Los perros reconocen por el olor.” Le había dicho papá Will. “Un paseo son muchos olores nuevos para Winston.”

Abigail sonrió al recordarlo. Cuando llegaron a la papelería, ató la correa de Winston al picaporte de la puerta y se adentró en el establecimiento.

“Hola, pequeña.” Dijo el dependiente. “¿En qué te puedo ayudar?”

Abigail sacó su lista del bolsillo y se la dio.

“Veamos.” Señaló el dependiente, poniéndose las gafas. “Papel de seda de colores, alambre flexible, cola y cintas de papel. ¿Qué colores querrías?”

Ella pensó en los ojos azules de Will, en el cabello plateado de Hannibal y en sus propias trenzas castañas mientras el dependiente le acercaba un muestrario con todas las tonalidades de las que disponía. Fue entonces, cuando Abigail descubrió muchos colores que no había visto nunca.

“Para papá Han, todos los verdes.” Pensó. “Para papá Will, rojo, rosa y todos los azules. ¡Sí! Para Winston, azul y rosa. Y para mí, morado, verde y amarillo. ¡Eso, eso!”

Pidió al dependiente las tonalidades que había elegido y él se las entregó junto con el resto de los elementos de la lista en una gran bolsa de papel marrón con las asas de cordón. La niña pagó el material, salió del establecimiento y desató la correa de Winston, que movía la cola con aire aburrido.

“Paciencia, perrito.” Le dijo mientras le rascaba las orejas. “Enseguida llegamos a casa.”

Y los dos emprendieron el camino. Cuando llegaron a casa, Abigail encontró a sus padres en la cocina. Hannibal metía en el horno una gran fuente cuadrada mientras Will colocaba en el friegaplatos los utensilios sucios.

“¡Hola, _mylimoji_!” Susurró Hannibal antes de besarle la frente. “¿Qué tal ha ido la aventura con Winston?”

“Bien. Creo que tenemos todo lo de la lista. Ya puedo ponerme con las coronas para la fiesta de la primavera.”

Will sonrió al oír a su hija.

“Pero, primero, tenemos que comer.” Dijo el joven. “Abigail, ve poniendo la mesa del salón mientras papá Han y yo terminamos.”

Así que la niña cogió el mantel del cajón del aparador. Lo colocó, aun doblado, sobre la mesa antes de quitar el gran jarrón de vidrio azul oscuro lleno de flores secas que adornaba el mueble. Desplegó el mantel sobre toda la superficie de la mesa y volvió a la cocina, donde Hannibal sacaba la fuente del horno. Una vez que Abigail hubo colocado los platos, los cubiertos y las copas, Hannibal añadió un gran plato de corcho grueso, sobre el que colocó la fuente de canelones. Will finalizó la tarea llevando una jarra de metal con agua y una botella de Chianti. 

Los Lecter-Graham empezaron a comer en silencio después de que Hannibal sirviera la pasta en los platos. La comida transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Abigail, entusiasmada, no dejaba de hablar de la fiesta del día siguiente y sobre cómo haría esa tarde las coronas para los tres.

“Venga, come.” Susurró Hannibal sonriendo. “Se te van a enfriar los canelones.”

Así que Abigail cogió su tenedor y partió una porción de su plato. Cuando terminaron, Abigail volvió a su cuarto con Winston y la bolsa de material mientras sus padres quitaban la mesa y organizaban la cocina.

“Will, haz el favor. Apunta en la pizarra que necesitamos azúcar.”

El joven cogió el rotulador y se acercó a la pizarra. Abrazó por detrás a su marido cuando vio lo que había escrito: “Todo irá bien. _Aš tave myliu_[1].

Unas horas más tarde, la mesa de la cocina estaba llena de recortes de papel y tela y bobinas vacías de alambre. Abigail casi había terminado la última corona, la que contenía todos los verdes que encontró. Colgó las coronas del respaldo de una de las sillas antes de recoger los diminutos papeles, desperdigados por doquier.

“Ya está.” Pensó mientras subía la escalera con las coronas en la mano. Winston fue con ella, olfateándole la falda.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Abigail colocó las coronas en la estantería y se sentó en la alfombra, donde Winston se había tumbado. Ella empezó a rascarle las orejas y el perro, agradecido, le lamía las manos. Will llamó a la puerta de su hija.

“Vamos a hacer una empanada para el picnic de mañana. ¿Nos ayudas?”

Abigail asintió y le dio la mano a su padre.

“¿Cuáles son las normas de la cocina?” Le preguntó Hannibal cuando entró.

“En la cocina, cuidado y siempre alguien mayor al lado. Y… Antes de cocinar, ponerse el delantal y las manos lavar.”

Will sonrió a su hija.

“Pues adelante.”

Y mientras Abigail se lavaba las manos en el fregadero, Will y Hannibal colocaban los ingredientes sobre la encimera. Ya equipados con sus delantales de algodón blanco, pusieron una banqueta para que la niña alcanzase la superficie.

“¡Allá voy!” Dijo Abigail mientras pesaba la harina en la balanza electrónica.

Will puso a cocer cuatro huevos y Hannibal colocó la harina y la manteca en un gran bol antes de que Abigail empezase a mezclarlo todo con las manos. Hannibal sonreía al verla.

“Eso es.” La animaba. “Mézclalo con fuerza. Tiene que quedar una buena pasta.”

Cuando la masa estuvo lista, Will espolvoreó harina sobre la encimera y Hannibal la extendió.

“Perfecto. Mientras reposa, vamos a preparar el relleno.” Dijo Will, abriendo la nevera.

Peló los huevos duros ya fríos y sacó del frigorífico una lata de pimientos y un trozo de pescado, que Abigail picó con la ayuda de unas tijeras. Lo ligó todo con una taza de tomate frito y, cuando estuvo listo, Hannibal cerró la empanada y, tras pintarla con huevo batido, la metió en el horno.

“Tardará una hora en hacerse.” Dijo Will.

“Entonces…” Susurró Abigail, pensativa. “Daré una vuelta por el jardín con Winston.”

Se puso el abrigo y los dos salieron de la casa. Estuvieron jugando hasta que oscureció y Abigail decidió volver a entrar. La chimenea del salón estaba encendida y sus padres hablaban sentados en el sofá.

“¿ _Mylimoji_?” Dijo Hannibal.

Abigail se sentó entre sus padres, que la besaron. Unos minutos después, Will se puso de pie y sacó la empanada del horno. La colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina para que se enfriase, tapada con un trapo de algodón.

“Listo.” Dijo el joven, dándole la mano a su hija. “Vamos a poner la mesa.”

Y Abigail repitió paso a paso el ritual de la pasada mañana. Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, los Lecter-Graham se sentaron. En una pequeña mesa auxiliar había una gran pata de jamón.

“Jamón ibérico.” Dijo Hannibal, poniéndose de pie y empezando a partir el fiambre. “Pruébalo, Abigail.”

El psiquiatra alineó las delgadas tajadas de jamón en una fuente grande de vidrio, que le acercó a su hija. Ella puso el recipiente sobre la mesa antes de poner un poco del jamón sobre su plato. Cuando lo probó, no estaba muy convencida de si le había gustado. Tenía una textura seca y fibrosa, con un sabor muy salado.

“¿No te gusta?” Le preguntó Will al ver la cara que ponía la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Hannibal sonrió.

“Bueno, lo intentaremos en otra ocasión, _mano mylimoji_.” Susurró. “Voy por la empanada.”

Así que Hannibal se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Cortó tres porciones de la empanada fría y las sirvió en platos, que colocó sobre la mesa antes de sentarse y empezar a comer. Su marido y su hija le acompañaron. Acabada la cena, Hannibal sirvió tres tazas de té del samovar y puso un terrón de azúcar en cada una.

“Ahora…” Dijo Will cuando hubo vaciado su taza. “… Un buen baño y a la cama.”

Mientras Hannibal llenaba la bañera, Will fue con Abigail a su dormitorio, donde le ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo desnuda, el joven la envolvió en una gran toalla blanca y la llevó en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño, donde la metió en el agua.

“Quédate un rato aquí.” Dijo Hannibal, dejando la toalla sobre el lavabo. “Cierra los ojos y ahora mismo volvemos.”

Hannibal y Will volvieron al comedor y llevaron la vajilla de la cena a la cocina. Cuando lo hubieron colocado todo en el friegaplatos, volvieron al cuarto de baño. Abigail se había sentado en el borde de la bañera y se reía a carcajadas viendo como Winston se bebía el agua jabonosa del interior.

“¡Pero bueno!” Dijo el psiquiatra, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué ha pasado aquí?”

“Parece que Winston tiene sed.” Contestó Abigail, acariciándole el lomo y llenándoselo de espuma.

Al final, Hannibal y Will no pudieron contener la risa. Y, entre carcajadas, sacaron a la niña de la bañera y la secaron con la toalla antes de ponerle el camisón.

“Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello, _mano mylimoji_.”

Abigail obedeció y fueron al dormitorio, donde acostaron a Abigail.

“Buenas noches, papá Han. Buenas noches, papá Will.” Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el día del picnic. ¡Y qué día! El sol resplandecía, pero no hacía calor, pues una suave brisa agitaba los árboles de Baltimore.

Will despertó a Abigail y la ayudó a vestirse. Después, la peinó, recogiéndole el pelo en dos largas trenzas que sujetó con lazos de raso verde.

“Ya está.” Dijo el joven, besando a su hija en la frente. “Venga, a desayunar.”

Mientras bajaban por la escalera, Hannibal, ataviado aun con su bata de seda negra, terminaba de preparar el desayuno en el piso de abajo.

“Huevos Benedictine.” Sentenció mientras colocaba los platos ya servidos sobre la mesa. “Se dice que los inventaron los cocineros de _Delmonico’_ s en Nueva York en 1860, cuando la pastelería se convirtió en restaurante. Adelante, Abigail, pruébalos.”

La niña cogió su tenedor y partió su porción, desparramando la yema del huevo por todo el plato. Will puso una pizca de sal en su ración y también empezó a comer. Cuando terminaron, Hannibal recogió los platos mientras Abigail subía a su dormitorio. Regresó con una bolsa de tela blanca entre las manos que contenía las coronas de flores de papel.

“Ahora nos toca vestirnos a nosotros.” Dijo Will, acariciándole las mejillas a Abigail. “Ve por los perros.”

La niña salió al jardín. Sus mascotas corrieron hacia la puerta en cuanto la vieron salir.

“¡Hola, chicos!” Exclamó, intentando acariciarles. “¡Hola! Vamos a ir al parque.”

Entonces, Will y Hannibal salieron de la casa y subieron a los perros al maletero del coche. Abigail iba sentada en la parte de atrás, con su preciada bolsa de papel blanco en el regazo. La cesta de comida iba a su lado, sujeta con el cinturón de seguridad. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Abigail empezó a cantar:

_“Let's sing a gay little spring song  
This is the season to sing  
So I'd like to suggest  
That we all do our best  
And warble a song about spring  
Spring, spring, spring  
Let's get together and sing.” _

Will volvió la vista atrás y sonrió a su hija. Un cuarto de hora después, ya habían llegado al parque. Hannibal aparcó el coche y ayudó a Abigail a bajarse mientras Will sacaba los perros y la cesta con la comida, sobre la que había una gran manta de cuadros escoceses rojos, blancos, marrones y negros. Abigail y Hannibal desplegaron la manta, sobre la que Will empezó a colocar os recipientes con el almuerzo: La gran empanada, un termo con zumo de frutas para Abigail, una botella de vino blanco, un plato con queso y galletas saladas y un recipiente de acero con ensalada de patata. Hannibal distribuyó platos y cubiertos y descorchó la botella de vino antes de servir los platos de su marido y su hija. Instantes después, empezaron a comer. Los tres charlaban mientras Winston olfateaba la hierba en busca de migas.

“Paciencia, perrito.” Le decía Abigail. “Jugamos en cuanto acabe.”

El animal se tumbó al lado de la manta, moviendo la cola con aire aburrido. Abigail se sirvió otro vaso de zumo y dio por concluida la comida. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr. Winston la siguió, ladrando. Will cogió un libro de la cesta y empezó a leer en voz alta:

“ _Tempus est iocundum_

_o virgines,_

_modo congaudete, vos iuvenes_

_O o totus floreo_

_iam amore virginali, totus ardeo_

_novus novus amor, est quo pereo_

_Cantat philomena, sic dulciter_

_et modulans auditur: intus caleo_

_Flos est puellarum, quam diligo_

_et rosa rosarum, quam sepe video_

_Tua me confortat promisio_

_tua me deportat negatio_

_Tua mecum ludit virginitas_

_tua me detrudit simplicitas_

_Sile, philomena, pro tempore_

_surge cantilena de pectore_

_Tempore brumali vir patiens_

_animo vernali lasciviens_

_Veni, domicella cum gaudio_

_veni, veni bella iam pereo.” **[2]**_

Mientras su padre recitaba, Abigail había empezado a colocar a los perros sus coronas de papel. Continuó con la de Will, pero aún le faltaba ponerle la suya a Hannibal, que se había quedado plácidamente dormido sobre el hombro de su marido, embelesado por la dulce voz del joven. Will sonrió y chistó muy suavemente a su hija.

“Son preciosas, Abby.” Le susurró. “Gracias. Ahora, ponle la suya a papá Han. Con cuidado, no le vayas a despertar.”

Y así lo hizo Abigail, que sonrió al ver la escena. Las personas a las que más quería en el mundo estaban a su lado. Atrás quedaban los malos recuerdos y la tristeza. La niña no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas, que Will enjugó con su pañuelo. Los dos se acurrucaron en la manta y cerraron los ojos. Abigail sentía el calor de sus cuerpos. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó:

“Esto es la felicidad.”

[1] “Te quiero”, en lituano.

[2] Es tiempo de alegría,/chicas;/ ¡divertíos ahora, chicos!/Yo estoy exultante, /estoy ardiente de amor por las chicas, /me muero por tener un nuevo amor./Canta la paloma, tan suave /y cadenciosa se la escucha: siento que me enciendo de amor por dentro./Amo a la más hermosa de las chicas,/siempre, a la más hermosa de las rosas./Tu promesa me conforta, tu rechazo me hace daño./Jugad conmigo, doncellas/Me preserva mi simpleza/Calla, paloma, a tiempo,/surge un canto del corazón./Durante la estación de las brumas, el hombre sufre,/en primavera, se enamora./Ven, muñeca, con alegría,/Ven, ven, hermosa, que me muero de amor. (Codex Buranus AKA Carmina Burana #179 (Anónimo del siglo XIII)


End file.
